Roller skating is a popular sport for most people and a kind of roller-type skate is developed to meet the needs of entertainment without place limitation. Prior art roller-type skates provide a skate composed of a flat portion for receiving the feet of the user and a plurality of rollers arrayed in a line under the flat portion. The flat portion is made integrally so that it is not easy for selective repair or is not economical for replacement when the skates suffer from extreme vibration and are damaged on uneven terrain.